Heart Race 0822
by Shouharaku
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita mengenai bagaimana Jungkook bertemu Park Jihoon, jatuh cinta, bertengkar, kemudian berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih/CRACK PAIR/KookWink/Jeon Jungkook x Park Jihoon/"Jungkook, apa aku menjijikkan?"/"kamu kedinginan, pake aja"/"kamu pikir kenapa aku nggak pernah pulang ke rumah!"/SMUT/NC18 /BTSXWANNAONE/


Heart race #0822

" _jantungku yang berdegup kencang telah memberitahu, alasan mengapa harmoni dan sinkronasi dari anggapan ini bersuara dengan lantang. Aku mohon biarkan aku berjanji padamu. Jadi dengan begitu kau tak akan lagi merasa kesepian"_

– **Jeon Jungkook –**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **note**

" _Heart Rce #0082, atau_ _心拍数_ _#0822 adalah lagu yang ditulis/dinyanyikan oleh ChouchoP untuk merayakan anniversary nya dengan sang kekasih_ _ **"**_

...

...

...

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 _21 yo_

 _175 cm_

 _Dominant_

 **Park Jihoon**

 _21 yo_

 _146 cm_

 _submissive_

...

...

...

 **Warn!**

 _ **Girls x Girls au**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jeon Jungkook tahu kalau dia aneh.

Mengerti kalau dia berbeda.

Paham kalau dia sudah salah arah.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan selain menerima jati dirinya yang _cacat_ ini kan? Sekalipun itu sulit, sekalipun itu membuatnya tertekan. Ia harus memenjarakan hewan buas dalam dirinya ini agar tidak ada hal buruk terjadi dan membuat semuanya semakin runyam.

Maka Jungkook tidak memiliki pilihan selain bungkam ketika ditanya kawan kawan nya di klub dance, mengenai _tipe_ laki laki seperti apa yang ia sukai.

Ia berusaha menjawab mereka semeyakinkan mungkin

" _gue? Tipe idealku? Eung... Charlie Puth?"_

" _pilihan yang bagus kook! Cocok buat lu! Charlie sunbae itu – bla bla bla_ _ **"**_

Telinga Jungkook menulis. Ia hanya beberapa kali tertawa canggung, sesekali menanggapi kawannya yang kelewat antusias membahas hal hal sejenis ini.

Tidak tahu saja mereka kalau _Jungkook itu tidak doyan_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Selama jantungku masih berdetak, aku ingin melindungimu  
itu sudah lebih cukup untuk kujadikan alasan agar tetap bertahan hidup  
selama kita masih bisa mengitung air mata yang sama lagi dan lagi  
sedikit lagi kita pasti bisa mengerti satu sama lain  
_ _ **\- Park Jihoon –**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Yang tahu kalau dirinya _abnormal._ Hanya kawan kawannya yang _seiman._ Orang tuanya bahkan tidak. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Jungkook itu perempuan normal yang menyukai laki laki. Sekalipun anak gadis mereka itu perkasa. Perkasa dalam arti harfiah yang sesungguhnya. Ototnya padat. Abs itu nyata. Tubuhnya ramping dan atletis disaat yang bersamaan. Gaya berpakaiannya pun _kelaki – lakian._ Jungkook cita sekali segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan warna hitam dan putih. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang warna warni. Baginya, warna monokrom itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terasa hidup.

Tidak, orang tua Jungkook tidak buta kalau anak gadis mereka itu _tomboy_. Beberapa kali rekan sosialita ibu Jungkook dengan terang terangan bertanya, _apakah anak perempuan mu lesbi?_ Dan bukan sekali kedua orang tua paruh baya itu berusaha memastikan pada anak mereka secara langsung kalau Jungkook itu _straight._ Bukan hanya sekali pula mereka berhasil dibohongi.

" _Jungkook udah punya pacar Ma, Pa. Nanti aku ajak ke rumah"_ Jungkook berkata tenang sembari menunjukkan fotonya yang tengah berangkulan dengan Kim Namjoon.

Orang tuanya bernafas lega. Pun Jungkook yang dalam hati meminta maaf. Karena Kim Namjoon itu _gay_ dan sudah memiliki kekasih laki laki _submisif._

Jungkook itu perempuan hot.

Dan dia menekankan pada laki laki serta perempuan yang mengetahui _orientasi seksualnya_ yang _belok_ itu kalau dia adalah dominan.

Tentu saja.

Harga dirinya setinggi langit. Egonya setinggi angkasa. Mana mau dia mengangkang didepan orang lain sebagai pihak _penerima_.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jungkook menghela nafas.

Tiba tiba turun hujan.

Mau tak mau ia harus berteduh. Menghindari Hujan yang kian deras, atau perlengkapan _fotografinya_ akan rusak oleh air.

Gadis cantik dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam itu berdiri di halte sembari menge _check_ foto foto yang ia ambil hari ini. terkutuklah dosen nya yang memberikan kriteria foto untuk tugas kali ini dengan begitu detailnya, hingga membuat Jungkook dan mahasiswa kelasnya yang lain kesulitan setengah mampus.

Inginnya Jungkook mengumpati Dosen nya yang menyebalkan itu didepan kelas. Meludahi wajahnya. Dan berkata;

" _daripada jadi dosen, mending jadi gigolonya si Mingyu aja. Dia butuh uke yang tsundere kayak bapak ngomong ngomong"_

Tapi tidak. Dia dijamin akan mendapatkan F untuk mata kuliahnya kali ini jika dia benar benar berani melakukan itu.

Jadi Jungkook hanya bisa mendengus dan mengumpat pelan. Obsidian kelamnya terus fokus pada foto foto yang bergulir. Tak mempedulikan surai hitam nan panjang yang diikat longgar kebawah miliknya agak basah oleh air hujan. Yang penting peralatan fotografinya kering. Toh halte ini sepi. Dan jika ada orang yang berani mencuri barang barang milik Jungkook, Jungkook bisa mematahkan tangannya di tempat. Tapi hujan kali ini terlalu deras. Orang orang pasti banyak yang memilih untuk berteduh di tempat pertama yang mereka temukan , termasuk para pencuri, pencopet, dan kalangan mereka yang serupa.

Pada dasarnya, Jungkook itu orang yang peka.

Suara sekecil apapun dapat membangunkannya ketika sedang terlelap. Pula suara yang menghinggapi gendang telinganya ketika sedang terjaga seperti sekarang –

– ketia ada suara kecipak air yang ribut, diikuti suara langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

Kening Jungkook berkerut.

 _Kenapa orang ini tidak duduk dibelakang saja? Toh ada bangku.-_ _ **edisi jeka ngga sadar diri padahal dia juga melakukan hal yang sama**_ _–_

Jungkook sontak menolehkan kepala nya untuk menegur orang yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Orang itu berlari di tengah hujan lebat, pasti tubuhnya lebih basah kuyup daripada Jungkook, Jungkook tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau harus mengurus anak orang yang sakit. Siapa juga orang gila yang menerobos hujan yang sedang lebat lebatnya seperti sekarang.

Tapi Jungkook hanya mematung di tempat. Dengan _obisidian_ nya yang mendapati –

Tubuh lebih mungil dari dirinya. Berbalut dress berwarna merah muda lembut yang panjang hingga sekitar dua puluh sentimeter dibawah lutut. Diikuti dengan sepasang sepatu _boots_ tanpa heels berwarna cokelat muda yang tingginya hanya beberapa sentimeter diatas mata kaki. Sweater rajut _oversize_ yang basah kuyup pun membalut tubuh si gadis bersurai pirang yang kondisinya tak berbeda dengan baju yang tengah ia kenakan.

Kepalanya agak menunduk. Jadi Jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi – tubuhnya itu _lho_.

 _ **Tipe Jungkook sekali**_

Jungkook tidak suka _oppai_ besar karena melihat miliknya setiap hari saja dia bosan. Jungkook suka buah dada yang mungil dan pas di tangan. Tidak kenyal juga tidak apa apa, setidaknya sensasi menyenangkan ketika meremas gundukan daging itu masih ada.

Jadi dengan _mesum_ nya, wajah Jungkook merona samar ketika dari balik _dress_ merah muda itu tercetak sepasang buah dada kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan.

 _Mu – mungil..._

Jungkook meneguk air liur nya sangsi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali sekarang.

Surai pirang perempuan itu dibiarkan tergerai. Panjang hingga melewati pinggang. Lurus. Jatuh. Kelihatan lembut dan menyenangkan untuk dibelai sekalipun basah.

 _Jungkook sudah siap berteriak seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa karena gadis didepannya ini tipe nya sekali._

Tinggi badannya juga kontras sekali dengan Jungkook. Pasti kurang dari seratus lima puluh senti.

 _Gila –_

Jungkook terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga suara _baritone_ khas pria membuatnya tercekat. Ia reflek menoleh kesana kemari dan menyadari hujan sudah agak berkurang tingkat _kederasannya_.

"aduh, hujannya awet" gerutu pria yang satu. Diikuti oleh tanggapan pria lain yang entah kenapa membuat Jungkook panik di tempat.

 _Tidak – tidak , tidak ada yang boleh melihat_ _ **'keindahan'**_ _ini selain dirinya._

Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang, Jungkook melepaskan jaket denim yang ia kenakan dan langsung menyampirkannya di bahu si _gadis mungil_ yang juga terkejut.

Jungkook ingin mati ditempat ketika gadis itu menolehkan kepala. menatapnya tepat dimata.

 _Astaga, - matanya cantik sekali._

Jungkook segera mengendalikan diri. Ia berbisik pelan.

"lu – lu kedinginan kan? pake aja"

Gadis itu menatap Jungkook bingung. Meniti Jungkook dari atas kebawah dan ikut berbisik ketika menyaksikan Jungkook agak menggigil.

"tapi Kakak juga kedinginan kan?" _suaranya bahkan setenang alunan harpa_ "pake aja kak"

Jungkook segera menggeleng dan merapatkan jaketnya di tubuh si gadis. Jungkook baru sadar kalau perbedaan postur tubuh mereka juga terlihat jelas. Jaketnya kelihatan besar sekali.

"gue nggak apa apa kok" Jungkook tersenyum cantik. Mengendalikan jantungnya yang berpacu seperti orang yang tengah mengikuti lomba lari marathon dengan baik.

 _Sumpah. Wajahnya._ Matanya cantik. Bibir nya lucu. Pipinya gembil. Lucu sekali.

Kalau teman teman Jungkook sering berkata kalau ia seperti kelinci betina dewasa yang siap kawin, maka gadis dihadapannya ini bayi kelinci yang baru lahir.

 _Astaga... gemas..._

Jungkook terkesima.

Tetesan air yang mengalir jatuh dari pipi, leher, kemudian ke tulang selangka Jihoon membuat wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menganga.

 _ **Ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada tulang selangka si gadis mungil yang ia bahkan tak tahu namanya siapa.**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jungkook gila. Benar benar gila.

Dengan alasan hari sudah beranjak malam, dan Jihoon mengenakan baju yang basah kuyup bahkan sampai ke pakaian dalam nya – serius, Jungkook berkata seperti itu tadi – Jeon Jungkook menawarkan si bayi kelinci untuk mampir ke apartemennya yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari halte tempat mereka menunggu hujan reda. Memang dasar, si Jeon itu terlalu malas untuk menerobos hujan, tapi toh tidak ada ruginya.

 _Jungkook jadi bisa bertemu kelinci menggemaskan_ yang sekarang terlihat maki menggemaskan dengan wajah kebingungan di ruang tamu apartemen Jeon Jungkook.

 _ **Tidak ada yang lupa fakta kalau Jungkook itu dominan dalam hubungan sesama jenis?**_

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat ketika si mungil merapatkan diri padanya. Sebuah gestur yang umum dilakukan seseorang ketika berada ditempat asing dengan hanya ada satu orang yang ia kenali.

"um..."

"iya?"

Jungkook memaki dirinya sendiri yang langsung menyela si bayi kelinci. Kelewat antusias ketika mendapati gadis bersurai pirang nan panjang itu mengajaknya bicara terlebih dulu.

"... kita – belum berkenalan?"

"oh! Iya" jungkook tertawa canggung. Ia mundur selangkah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada si mungil.

"gue Jeon Jungkook. Dua puluh satu tahun. mahasiswa Fotografi semester lima" wajah cantik itu mengukir senyum penuh percaya diri.

Uluran tangannya disambut oleh tangan yang – _demi Tuhan, Jungkook hampir mimisan_ – lebih kecil. Jemarinya gempal. Telapak tangannya pun demikian. Jungkook gemas setengah mati.

"Park Jihoon. Dua puluh satu tahun. mahasiswa psikologi"

Hah?

Apa?

"LU SAMA GUE TERNYATA SEUMURAN!?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jungkook malu sekali. Ia baru saja megajak orang asing kedalam apartemennya yang berarti orang itu adalah tamu. Tapi hanya beberapa menit setelahnya ia baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan. Mau mati saja dia. berteriak didepan gadis imut seperti Park Jihoon itu hukumnya haram. Dan dengan harga diri Jeon Jungkook yang setinggi surga tujuh tingkatan, malu yang ia rasakan juga berkali kali lipat. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau sampai kawan kawannya tahu ia gagal menggaet perempuan imut, lucu, manis, cantik seperti Park Jihoon.

Jungkook merasa beruntung Jihoon tidak menganggapnya aneh – atau karena memang dia tidak _ngeh_? –

Sejak saat itu keduanya menjadi teman.

Merangkap gebetan kalau Jungkook menulis di agendanya.

Park Jihoon itu ternyata memang mahasiswa introvert yang hanya aktif di organisasi religius atau yang berkaitan dengan keagamaan. Dia aktif di gereja. merupakan salah satu mahasiswa paling pintar di jurusannya, tapi juga yang paling sering dijadikan bahan cibiran.

Jungkook baru mengetahuinyas setelah menghajar seorang pria berbadan besar dari jurusan Jihoon yang kelihatan ingin menelanjangi gadis bermarga Park itu. kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan pada Jeon Jungkook sebelum terkapar di lantai kamar mandi kampus adalah;

" _ya orang dianya aja aneh gimana kita mau ngedeketin? Diajak ngomong apa nanggepinnya apa, aneh pokoknya Kook. Mending mantan lu yang kek anjing petakilan itu dariapada dia. mau move on dari mantan kok malah dapet setan perpus sih kook. lu udah ngga laku?"_

Ya jelas saja tak lama kemudian orang orang heboh melarikan pria berbadan besar ke rumah sakit umum daerah karena dua gigi gerahamnya rontok dan rahang bawahnya retak. Jungkook itu _kan_ perkasa. Dia meminta informasi tentang Jihoon tapi si tolol itu malah menghina Jihoon, mengejek Jungkook juga. Lain kali kalau bertemu, Jungkook akan mengubur bedebah itu hidup hidup.

Tapi apa yang orang itu katakan memang tak sepenuhnya salah.

Jihoon itu sering tiba tiba mengatakan hal yang rancu. Atau _out of topic._

Sering pula tiba tiba terdiam.

 _Dia itu misterius_

Dan Jungkook suka.

" _Jungkook sedang menulis apa?"_

" _eung... lagu? gue gabung sama grup rapper nya si Yoonji. Hebat kan? nyobain hal baru selain dance" – dikatakan dengan wajah bangga._

" _oh... nggak suka rapp..." – dikatakan dengan wajah lempeng._ Padahal Jihoon tidak sadar diri kalau berbicara terkadang bisa _nyerocos_ tanpa titik dan koma kalau dia sedang _mood._

Itu sebenarnya tidak berhubungan dengan topik yang sedang _**kita**_ bahas bukan?

Tapi Jihoon sudah mau terbuka dengan Jungkook. Bahkan mengimbuhkan kata sahabat dalam jalinan hubungan mereka setelah empat bulan saling mengenal.

 _ **Sekalipun sesungguhnya, bukan itu yang Jungkook inginkan.**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"dingin..."

Jungkook menoleh.

Jihoon duduk di sofa dengan pose meringkuk. Rambutnya basah setelah keramas dan tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan selimut bercorak bendera _inggris_. Membungkus seluruhnya hingga yang terlihat hanya wajah bulat Jihoon.

"kekamar Jihoon"

"tapi Jungkook masih disini"

"gue kan masih ada tugas. Ya masa gue suruh lu ngerjain tugas gue. Emang lu mau? Yang ada tugas gue ga akan beres sampe si Nuraini kawin sama bowo" – Jungkook mulai meracau. Hayati nya lelah karena tugas yan sudah seperti amoeba. Siap membelah diri setelah dirika sudah berhasil dibunuh.

Jihoon hanya melirik Jungkook. Kemudian kepala Jihoon menyembut keluar dari selimut dan si manis menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan si cantik, putri tunggal keluarga Jeon.

"jungkook..." Jihoon memanggil putri tunggal keluarga Jeon itu pelan.

"hm" Jungkook membalas dengan gumaman. Memberi tahu _**sahabat**_ nya itu kalau ia mendengarkan. Kemudian menanti dua menit untuk mendengar Jihoon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti dijatuhi bom atom serupa seperti yang dijatuhkan Amerika Serikat di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki;

"kamu pernah suka sama orang?"

Kamera Jungkook nyaris tergelincir dari pegangan tangan sang empu, sebelum akhirnya si Jeon itu berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"pernah"

"bener?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Jihoon diam. selimut itu sudah _melorot_ sampai bahu Jihoon yang mengenakan kaos _oversize_ berwarna abu abu terlihat.

Bibir tipis Jihoon agak merengut "kalau aku lagi suka sama orang gimana?"

Hah?

"kalau aku lagi suka sama orang, sebagai sahabat, apa yang bakal kamu lakuin?"

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab. Obsidiannya mematri kamera. Namun angannya sudah merambat kemana – mana.

' _Jihoon suka sama orang?'_

' _siapa?'_

' _perempuan? Laki laki?'_

' _aku?'_

"kenapa lu nanya begitu?" Jungkook balik bertanya tanpa menatap Jihoon yang kini memusatkan atensi pada dirinya.

Jihoon terdiam sesaat "Kook...-"

Jungkook menoleh. Meletakkan kamera nya di meja. Kemudian duduk bersila dihadapan Jihoon yang duduk menyamping. Membuat sofa yang mereka tempat terasa penuh.

" – aku... beberapa kali pernah suka sama orang. Tapi itu waktu aku masih kecil juga. Masih SMP. tapi tiap kali suka sama orang. Aku pasti kayak... dikhianati sama temen deket aku gitu. Aku mungkin sakit hati Kook, tapi karena aku masih kecil, akhirnya aku nggak ngambil pusing. Aku nggak peduli. Akhirnya aku nggak pernah suka sama siapapun lagi sampe aku SMA – dan ngerasain... gimana ciuman sama laki laki"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis "kalau kamu pasti udah berkali kali ngerasain kan?"

Gadis manis itu kini membawa selimut Jungkook untuk membungkus tubuh keduanya. Ia merapatkan diri pada Jungkook hingga membuat bahu keduanya saling menempel, kemudian melanjutkan;

"itu emang nafsu. Tapi itu juga jadi awal aku _rusak_ " terdiam sebentar. (Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook yang lebih tinggi) "kamu ketagihan nggak? Kalau aku iya. Aku nggak pacaran sama laki laki itu. dia emang suka sama aku, tapi aku nggak suka sama dia. pengalaman aku sama laki laki itu parah banget. Dan aku nggak bisa bilang kalau orang yang mencium aku itu paling parah. Aku bukan orang yang suka pergi pergi, tapi aku jadi berani. Kami berciuman dimana aja. Bioskop, kelas yang sepi, rumah dia, rumah aku, kamar dia kamar aku, kurang berani apa coba" (Jihoon mengangkat tungkai kakinya untuk dipeluk) "aku dibesarin di keluarga yang religius, tahu kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Tangannya mencari jemari Jihoon untuk digenggam.

"orang tua aku udah meninggal dari aku masih kecil. Jadi aku dibesarin nenek sama adik perempuan ayah aku yang waktu itu masih SMA. Dan waktu aku lagi kecanduan sama hal hal _kayak gitu_ , dia udah menikah. Dia menikah sama pengurus gereja. Dan bibi aku marah banget waktu dia ngeliat aku lagi ciuman sambil ditindih laki laki itu"

Jihoon memainkan helai panjang rambut Jungkook yang dikepang longgar "bibi aku malu, marah juga, tapi dia Cuma nangis. tapi dia nggak bilang apa apa. Aku takut. Dia bahkan ngga cerita sama suaminya. Tapi reaksi bibi bikin aku mikir kalau apa yan aku lakuin itu buruk banget?"

"apa aku seburuk itu ya kook?"

"apa nafsu kayak gitu buruk?"

"apa aku murahan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Tangan besarnya membawa tubuh Jihoon untuk ia rengkuh. Membenamkan kepala si manis di leher nya yang jenjang. Jihoon bisa merasakan aroma mint dari leher Jungkook yang bercampur aroma kopi. Wangi yang maskulin untuk ukuran wanita. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon yang selalu menguarkan wangi bayi.

"nggak kok. Kata siapa sih..." jemari Jungkook membelai surai Jihoon dengan lembut.

"lu nggak buruk. Di kehidupan nyata sebenernya banyak yang kek lu. Tapi bedanya, mereka itu bebas dan merasa tidak terkekang apapun. Jadi ya, kebanyakan dari mereka masa bodo sama omongan orang lain. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri"

Jungkook menghela nafas "tapi lu kan beda kasus" Jungkook mengangkat wajah Jihoon hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan "lu mikirin perasaan bibi lu, itu artinya lu nggak seburuk itu Jihoon. Punya keinginan untuk disentuh itu normal. Nggak normal itu malah kalau lu kaga punya nafsu"

"apa karena aku ngelakuin itu sama laki laki ya kook?"

"hm?" sebelah alis Jungkook naik. Sementara Jihoon menatap dirinya gamang.

"apa... – kalau aku ngelakuin itu perempuan, rasanya bakal sama?"

"lu ini ngomong apa lagi –"

"ih...~ serius~..." Jihoon merengut. Ia menarik diri dari sisi Jungkook "apa kalau berciuman sama perempuan rasanya sama?" Jihoon bertanya dengan manik mata nya yang membulat samar "dan lagi kook –"

"– kamu itu _suka perempuan_ kan?"

Seketika tenggorokan Jungkook mengering. Wanita bersurai hitam itu menatap Jihoon lamat lamat. Jemari panjangnya terulur untuk menyingkap helai pirang Jihoon ke belakang telinga si empu.

"iya"

Hening menyergap sampai Jungkook membuka suara lebih dulu

"kenapa?"

"apa kamu... pernah ciuman sama perempuan?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala tanpa beban "tentu" tidak heran dengan Jihoon yang sudah menyadari _perbedaan_ diantara mereka

"apa kamu mau cium aku?"

Jungkook terdiam. Wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang terpaut beberapa bulan dibawah Jihoon itu hanya membulatkan manik hitamnya samar. Mengamati bagaimana dengan gugup Park Jihoon membawa jemari mungil itu untuk menyentuh bagian tengah dada Jungkook.

"apa akan menjijikkan? Atau itu karena aku? Apa aku menjijikkan Kook?" manik mata Jihoon nampak sendu, ia menundukkan kepala "aku sedih waktu bayangan bibi berdoa, memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas diriku. Tapi aku juga nggak bisa berhenti kook... – aku... aku menjauhi laki laki karena aku pikir aku harus menahan diri... Jungkook aku –"

"Hoon..."

Kepala dengan surai pirang itu terangkat begitu mendengar suara Jungkook yang mengalun dengan oktaf rendah. Mendapati sahabatnya yang cantik itu mengulas senyum tipis dengan mata sayu

"kayaknya gue butuh mandi"

Jihoon mengerjapkan mata

"– _would you join me then?"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jungkook bingung.

Ia harus apa sekarang?

Sekarang setelah salah satu angan kotornya terjadi.

Jihoon itu benar benar taat sekali. Ia tidak pernah diajarkan mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka. Selama ini Jungkook hanya melihat tubuh mungil itu dilapisi oleh baju baju yang ukuran nya bahkan dua kali ukuran tubuh si manis. Kakinya dibalut oleh pakaian longgar. Entah itu celana training, atau rok yang minimal panjangnya sepuluh senti meter dibawah lutut – saking tidak ada kerjaannya, kadang Jungkook benar benar menghitung panjang baju Jihoon -. Kalaupun mengenakan pakaian tipis, Jihoon akan melapisinya dengan kardigan, sweater atau hoodie. Jungkook tidak pernah menyaksikan bagian tubuh Jihoon yang lain kecuali leher hingga tulang selangka, bagian betis, telapak tangan hingga siku, lalu segala hal yang ada di kepala Jihoon. Bukti kalau gadis itu benar benar dididik untuk menjadi sosok _ibu, kakak perempuan,_ yang indah dimata semua orang maupun Tuhan. Indah didalam hati sekaligus di penampilan.

Maka tidak salah jika kini Jungkook terkesima tatkala ia masuk kekamar mandi sembari membawa handuk untuk _mereka berdua_ dan mendapati Jihoon melepaskan hoodie nya dengan gerakan pelan.

Jungkook lupa caranya berkedip.

Jihoon mengenakan sehelai kaus tipis dibalik hoodienya yang membuat bra berwarna biru muda milik si manis terlihat. Jungkook lagi lagi terkesima ketika helai pirang nan panjang milik Jihoon terjatuh dengan lembut ke punggung dan bahu si manis begitu hoodie itu lolos.

Jungkook lupa caranya bernafas.

 _Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika Jihoon akan menerima ajakannya untuk mandi bersama._

Dan Jungkook sudah sepenuh nya _**'persetan'**_ dengan kodratnya sebagai wanita yang seharusnya membuka kaki lebar lebar untuk menerima penis seorang pria.

Ia tidak bisa.

Sungguh.

Harga dirinya terlalu mahal untuk melakukan itu semua. Apalagi ketika _obsidian_ hitamnya mendapati pergerakan Jihoon yang menolehkan kepala. menatap nya tepat di mata. Terlebih ketika wajah manis itu merona samar. Segera memalingkan muka sembari mengeluarkan cicitan;

"a – aku nggak pernah olahraga" suara lembut itu tercekat "jadi tubuhku – nggak sebagus Jungkook"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Ia segera menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Mengunci pintu tersebut. Kemudian melucuti kaos hitam yang ia kenakan sembari melangkah mendekati Jihoon yang kini memfokuskan atensi pada dirinya. Menampilkan _sport bra_ berwarna serupa dengan kaos milik si empu. warna kesukaan si cantik Jeon, yang berbangga diri sebagai seorang dominan yang tak sudi membuka kaki untuk pria manapun.

Seulas seringai nan tipis menyapa indra penglihatan Jihoon ketika yang lebih tinggi agak menundukkan kepala untuk menatap dirinya yang kini balas mendongak. Jarak mereka hanya sejengkal. Dan Jihoon tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkesiap ketika merasakan _atmosfir_ disekitarnya terasa hangat ketika Jungkook kembali menyingkap helai rambutnya yang lembut ke belakang telinga.

" _you're beautiful whatever how you look like Ji"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Air hangat didalam bathup bergerak samar ketika Jungkook menarik lengan Jihoon untuk merapat pada dirinya. Yang mana membuat si manis Park agak berjengit takut sebelum Jungkook mendesis menenangkan.

Jihoon tahu apa yang mereka lakukan salah.

Tapi ia juga tidak menolak sekalipun ayat ayat yang menjelaskan mengenai hubungan suci nan sakral antara wanita dan pria terus terngiang ngiang di telinganya. _Ah,_ sekarang ia agak menyesal karena sempat menghafal ayat ayat penting serupa. Karena itu membuatnya semakin merasa berdosa, bersalah, dan jujur saja – _merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri_.

Namun Jihoon hanya mengeluarkan suara rengekan pelan tatkala ia melemaskan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Jungkook.

Lebih tepatnya, -

 _ **Jungkook menarik Jihoon agar si manis duduk di pangkuan si dominan.**_

" _ah... – you're hot"_

Jihoon tidak menanggapi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu Jungkook sementara kedua kakinya mengangkangi tubuh si dominan.

"kenapa?" Jungkook membawa tangannya yang basah oleh air untuk memberikan belaian pada punggung _resik_ Jihoon "bukannya tadi lu yang merengek minta dicium?"

Jihoon cemberut "nggak gitu... kan aku Cuma nanya..."

"tapi gue ngerasa lu _mengundang_ "

"Jungkook apa sih! Ih..." suara Jihoon memelan ketika merasakan Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. separuh tubuh mereka terendam di air dan Jihoon bisa merasakan kulit Jungkook yang menyapa kulitnya.

Jungkook mengecup bahu Jihoon, kemudian berujar penuh damba dengan mata yang terpejam "sini Ji"

Jihoon mengernyit bingung. Perkataan Jungkook tadi mengandung makna lain yang tak dapat Jihoon pahami. Sedangkan si cantik Jeon tertawa kecil. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia mencari wajah Jihoon, kemudian ketika ia merasakan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Jungkook membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris bening Jihoon yang berkabut penuh nafsu – namun juga terlihat ragu.

"buka mulut kamu Ji"

 _Kamu..._

Panggilan itu membuat Jihoon merinding. Sejak pertemuan mereka berdua, Jihoon tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. dia tidak pernah memanggil orang lain 'kamu'. Jihoon juga tahu kalau Jungkook memanggil dirinya menggunakan nama ketika bersama orang tua.

"kenapa?"

"kamu pernah ciuman kan? Aku pengen masukin lidah aku ke mulut kamu"

Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup

"aku itu bukan orang yang suka basa basi Ji" Jungkook menatap Jihoon dalam "kamu pasti belum pernah ngelakuin itu kan? Saling menghisap lidah dengan keadaan sadar?"

Manik bening Jihoon mengerjap pelan. Ia nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Menunduk kemudian Jungkook merasakan pegangan Jihoon pada bahunya semakin erat.

Jungkook menyaksikan bagaimana dengan ragu ragu Jihoon membuka mulutnya sedikit. Jungkook menyeringai samar;

"jangan tutup matamu ya Ji"

Jihoon melakukan apa yang Jungkook minta dengan patuh.

Matanya tetap terbuka meski sayu. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang menjulurkan lidah. Menarik tengkuk Jihoon untuk mendekat, dan menyapa rongga mulut Jihoon yang basah hingga membuat sang empu berjengit kaget.

 _Sensasinya berbeda –_

 _ **Ketika kau berciuman penuh nafsu dan antara sadar dan tidak sadar, dengan saling membelit lidah dalam keadaan sadar.**_

Jungkook menghisap mulut Jihoon. Membelit lidah si manis yang matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Mengabsen gigi geraham hingga gigi taring si manis. Berusaha mencapai pangkal lidah Jihoon yang mulai mengepalkan tangan didadanya. Menahan tubuh mereka yang semakin merapat.

Setetes air mata itu lolos ketika Jihoon memutuskan untuk pasrah. Masih dengan mata yang ia paksa terbuka. Jihoon membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Memberikan akses lebih luas pada Jungkook yang kni tangannya mulai menggerayang ke bawah. Menyapa pantat berisi Jihoon yang kenyal.

" _ah – hah... angh... mmm! Eumh..."_

Tubuh Jihoon bergetar.

 _Mem –_ pasrahkan dirinya pada Jungkook. Membiarkan tubuhnya semakin rapat dengan si dominan. Mebiarkan buah dada mereka saling menekan. Membiarkan mulutnya diobrak abrik sedemikian rupa sampai _saliva_ mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya. Jungkook itu perempuan. Sama seperti dirinya. Lantas apa yang membuat wanita Jeon ini mampu membuatnya melenguh ketika lidahnya dibelit dan dihisap? Merengek ketika Jungkook memutus ciuman? Merindu ketika benda tak bertulang itu tak lagi bergerilya didalam mulutnya?

Jungkook menikmati saat saat dimana ia merasakan urat urat di dalam rongga mulut Jihoon. Sensasinya seperti ekstasi. Sumpah. Menyenangkan.

Jadi ketika ia merasakan lenguhan Jihoon mulai melemah, ia melepaskan cumbuan mereka dan dengan sigap langsung memberikan jilatan di dagu, sekitar leher, dan mulut Jihoon yang matanya masih berembun. Kepalanya masih berkunang kunang. Dan pernafasannya masih tidak stabil.

Jihoon terus meracau seperti orang mabuk. Tipikal orang yang berisik diatas ranjang. Jungkook melewatkan bagaimana Jihoon mengernyitkan kening dengan wajah merona ketika ia membuat beberapa _kissmark_ diatas kulit lembutnya yang tak sepucat Jungkook. Melewatkan bagaimana tangan si manis menjadi pelampiasan ketika Jungkook menghisap, dan menggigit titik sensitifnya hingga ia berjengit merasakan kulitnya yang terasa perih – namun entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan pula disaat yang bersamaan -.

Jungkook melanjutkan jilatannya. Turun kebawah hingga bertemu dengan sepasang buah dada yang ukurannya lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri. Memberikan beberapa kecupan disana, sebelum meraup puting sebelah kanan Jihoon yang seketika membuat sang empu merengek sembari meremas rambut panjang Jungkook yang tergerai.

" _eung... !Jungkook...-_

Jihoon bergerak random di tempatnya. Menggelengkan kepala pelan. Jemari gempalnya membawa kepala Jungkook agar _menyusu_ lebih kuat. Merasakan tekstur dari indra pengecap yang mempermainkan puting didadanya yang tak sebesar milik Jungkook. Pun merasakan bagaiman payudara si dominan membelai permukaan perutnya tatkala Jungkook semakin merendahkan tubuh. Menggelinjang ketika saraf otaknya mengantarkan stimulus yang ia terima dari payudara ke lubang senggama. Merasakan _klitoris_ nya berkedut, diikuti oleh sesuatu yang mengalir dari bagian selatannya yang semakin basah.

Jungkook menyudahi kegiatannya dengan cepat. Karena ia, sekalipun menyukai payudara wanita – tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya lebih bernafsu selain kemaluan wanita itu sendiri. Baginya aroma _vagina_ itu harum. Jadi tiba tiba, ia menggendong tubuh Jihoon ala bridal dan membawanya ke bawah shower dengan semangat. Memutar keran ke bagian air hangat. Kemudian membiarkan tubuh keduanya basah, sementara ia menghimpit tubuh Jihoon yang masih terengah engah ke dinding.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa apa. Pun tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jihoon yang kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia hanya menunduk. Tersenyum mengamati wajah Park Jihoon yang cantik, manis, dan lucu.

Jungkook tersenyum. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu. menurunkan tangannya ke bawah. Hingga bertemu dengan tonjolan diantara labia Jihoon. _Klitoris_ si manis.

" _Huh!? U – uwah! J – Jungkook! Ukh... ja – jangan"_

Dan tanpa ampun ia memainkan klitoris itu dengan ketiga jarinya yang panjang. Membuat tenggorokan Jihoon tercekat akibat bagian selatannya terasa seperti disengat. Geli. Geli sekali. Geli sampai Jihoon tidak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara erangan. Geli yang membuat nya kesenangan dan merasakan kesenangan yang seharusnya hanya ia dapatkan ketika bagian tersebut disentuh oleh suaminya yang sah. Bukan oleh tangan seorang wanita. Sama seperti apa yang selama ini diultimatumkan padanya, oleh orang tuanya, pendeta, bahkan paman dan bibinya yang terus mewanti wanti agar ia tidak sampai _kecelakaan_ sebelum terikat janji sehidup semati bersama pasangannya kelak. Dihadapan Tuhan, dan dihadapan Hukum.

 _Ah, tapi jika bersama Jungkook sepertinya ia tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu._

Jihoon _merem – melek._ Jemarinya berusaha menahan tangan Jungkook yang bergerilya dibawah sana. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar tatkala Jungkook justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tembok. Semakin pula mempercepat gerakannya pada bagian selatan Jihoon.

Jihoon menangis dibawah guyuran shower itu. tidak sanggup menerima stimulasi yang Jungkook berikan dengan posisi menyiksa seperti sekarang. Kakinya kram. Berdiri sembari merasakan klitorisnya ditekan, digesek ke kanan dan kekiri dengan tempo random. Perutnya seperti dikocok kocok.. dan dibawah sana terasa semakin gatal.

Jungkook memaksa kedua tungkai kaki nya terbuka lebih lebar. Memainkan klitorisnya lebih brutal. Jihoon memberikan pukulan kecil pada dada Jungkook. Meminta sahabatnya untuk berhenti dengan suara seperti tikus yang terjepit, karena demi Tuhan – rasanya tidak bisa dijabarkan dan itu membuat Jihoon takut.

Namun Jungkook sudah kepalang bernafsu. Ia justru mengangkat kaki kanan Jihoon agar berada di posisi lebih tinggi. dan ketika ia merasakan tubuh Jihoon bergetar hebat –

" _Be – berhenti! Jungkook berhenti – hah!?"_

Jungkook memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam _vagina_ Jihoon. Memaksa lubang itu terbuka.

Jungkook tahu ini terdengar kejam –

 _Tapi semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jihoon, hal pertama yang langsung terpatri didalam otaknya yang penuh lumut, adalah ia harus mengambil keperawanan Jihoon hanya dengan jemarinya saja. Tidak dengan alat bantu seks manapun._

Jungkook berhasil membuat gadis yatim piatu itu mencapai surga dunia hanya dengan tangan. Jihoon bersumpah, kalau bukan karena tangan Jungkook yang menahan pingganngnya sedimikian rupa, pasti sekarang ia sudah terjatuh di lantai keramik saking lemasnya.

Tidak ada darah.

Manik obsidian Jungkook menggelap.

 _Oh shit... –_

Itu artinya, -

 _ **Jihoon sudah tidak perawan.**_

" _ **bangsat!"**_

" _Jungkook!"_

Lubang itu dipaksa semakin meregang.

Fakta kalau ternyata Jihoon sudah pernah dimasuki penis membuat amarah Jungkook sampai ke ubun ubun.

Wanita bersurai kelam itu menjambak rambut Jihoon hingga kepala si manis yang masih terisak karena _vagina nya_ terasa ngilu.

Namun suara geraman Jungkook membuat si manis mau tak mau memfokuskan pandangan pada si _dominan_ yang baru saja melecehkannya.

Jungkook menatap Jihoon dengan hasrat ingin membunuh.

" _ **katakan Jihoon –**_

Jungkook mendengus kasar

– _**apa kau sudah pernah di masuki penis sebelumnya?"**_

Dan dengan menyedihkannya, Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Melupakan fakta kalau jemari Jungkook masih ada di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya memekik keras ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali di koyak.

" _ah hah! Ah! Jungkook!"_

Jungkook tidak mengindahkan, ia justru mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

" _ **maaf Jihoon"**_

Jungkook mendengus entah untuk yang keberapa kali

" _ **tapi aku sudah terlanjur marah"**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mati matian Jihoon meronta.

Makin buas pula Jungkook menekan _Vibrator_ yang tengah bergetar hebat itu ke klitorisnya. Sementara didalam lubang senggamanya, ada dildo berukuran besar yang tersambung pada Sementara didalam lubang senggamanya, ada dildo berukuran besar yang masih digerakkan oleh tangan kanan Jungkook.

Jihoon tidak mengerti

Ini diluar perkiraannya

Diluar ekspetasinya

Ia tidak mengira di salah satu laci lemari Jungkook ada banyak sekali variasi _sex toy_

Lebih tak mengira lagi ia tak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu tipe _dominan_ yang memiliki fetish untuk menyiksa submisif nya seperti sekarang.

Jihoon tahu Jungkook itu mahasiswa fotografi terbaik di angkatan mereka. Jihoon tahu Jungkook itu pintar sekali meskipun ia tidak suka memperlihatkan. Tapi selaku mahasiswa psikologi yang mempelajari banyak hal untuk memahami orang orang disekitarnya, Jihoon lebih tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak tanggap menyadari itu semua. Padahal dia langsung sadar Jungkook itu _lesbi_ setelah satu bulan usia pertemanan mereka. Oke, ia dan Jungkook mungkin tidak mengenal begitu lama. Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana sejarah hidup Jungkook, pun Jungkook yang baru mengetahui _kecacatannya_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, diriya – atau Jungkook yang terlalu lihai bersembunyi.

" _ukh... umh... Ju – Jungkook..."_

Jungkook memilih tuli. Matanya terfokus pada bagaimana vagina itu menghisap malu malu dildo karet tersebut. Mematai cairan lubrikasi bening yang samar samar terlihat dari sela sela dildo.

Jihoon mengejang. Tangannya menarik selimut yang melapisi kasur Jungkook kuat kuat. Tubuh telanjang itu basah oleh keringat. Sementara air mata seakan tak ingin berhenti menganak dari sepasang iris yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkan Jungkook kedalam lautan dosa.

"jadi kamu sudah pernah _tidur_ sama laki laki Ji?"

Dildo itu dihentak dalam dalam. Punggung Jihoon melengkung ke belakang. Netra bening itu membola ketika Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama berulang ulang. Ujung tumpul dildo itu menekan titik manisnya hingga berhasil membuat Jihoon basah lagi dan lagi.

"apa rasanya seperti ini Ji?"

Jihoon tidak sanggup memberikan respon. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kekiri dengan random. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, namun Jungkook justru semakin gencar menyiksanya. Pergerakan tangan wanita cantik itu statis. Begitu menyiksa. Serius ingin membuat Jihoon gila.

" _Jungkook! Ukh... Jung... hah!"_

Kepala Jihoon sudah kelewat pening ketika gelombang orgasme menghantam akal dan raga. Punggung itu melengkung dengan sepasang tungkai kaki yang menggaruk selimut. Pun air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Jihoon.

Jungkook menatap si manis Park yang mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan. Tubuh itu bergetar. Sementara jemari mungil Jihoon berusaha meraih tangan Jungkook yang kini menekan dildo itu didalam _vagina_ Jihoon tanpa menggerakkan. Berangan mengeluarkan benda laknat itu dari dalam kewanitaanya, sebab sungguh – yang ia rasakan tak serta merta kenikmatan, ngilu ketika organ dalamnya dihancurkan masih ada.

" _Ju – Jung... hiks... a – aku mohon..."_

Nafas Jihoon tersendat menyedihkan. Habis sudah tenaganya. Bilah bibir tipis itu sedikit menganga ketika merasakan Jungkook mencabut penis buatan pabrik itu dari tubuhnya dengan tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk tidak menyakiti Jihoon. Dalam arti – begitu saja mencabut dildo tersebut tanpa memperhitungkan apa yang Jihoon rasakan.

" _a – ah...! hah!"_ Jihoon menutup mulutnya yang kembali mengeluarkan isakan sengau.

Di pinggir kasur. Jungkook sudah mengenakan hoodie berwarna abu abu. Surai kelamnya pun sudah terikat. Sekalipun asal. Tangan kanannya tak lagi menekan vibrator pada klitoris Jihoon. Obsidiannya terpatri di _vagina_ Jihoon yang basah. Menyaksikan bagaimana bagian selatan wanita itu berkedut pelan. itu berkedut pelan. itu berkedut pelan. itu berkedut pelan. itu berkedut pelan. itu berkedut selama ini ia puja mengais nafas. Menikmati bagaimana daging bibir _vagina_ itu berkedut pelan.

Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah ke lemari hanya untuk mengobrak abrik isi laci. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang kini berusaha bangkit untuk duduk setelah dilecehkan sedemikian rupa.

"kenapa kamu nggak bilang Jihoon?"

Wanita cantik itu kembali melangkah mendekati Jihoon. Membawa vibrator lain yang bentuknya belum pernah Jihoon lihat.

Ralat. Jihoon asing dengan barang barang laknat semacam alat bantu seks. Pengalaman seks pertamanya pun tidak semenyenangkan yang Jungkook kira. Sontak, Jihoon menggelengkan kepala erat erat. mengusir bayangan ketika ia merasakan selaput daranya robek.

 _Tidak..._

Jihoon lebih baik mati daripada mengingat itu semua

Jihoon mundur hingga punggunngnya menabrak kepala ranjang ketika Jungkook merangsek mendekat. Si manis mendesau lirih ketika merasakan paha dalamnya basah.

Jungkook tak ambil pusing. Ia melepaskan hoodienya tergesa. Menarik Jihoon agar terbaring di kasur kemudian memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dibawah kuasanya.

Nafas Jihoon terengah engah, tapi ia tetap membalas mata Jungkook yang memandangnya lapar –

– _**dan frustasi?**_

"hah... aku kesal sekali"

Jungkook mengacak rambut jengkel. Ia menindih tubuh Jihoon yang seketika merasakan respirasinya agak terhambat. Tubuh Jungkook itu tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Pun ototnya padat dan ketat. Jihoon bisa merasakan paha Jungkook yang menjepit pinggangnya terasa keras.

"ukh... Ju – Jung... –"

Jungkook menumpukan sebelah tangannya tepat disebelah telinga kanan Jihoon. Nafas keduanya beradu. Namun hanya manik hitam Jungkook yang menatap wajah tersiksa Park Jihoon. Sedangkan si submissive memalingkan paras ayunya, enggan bertatap muka dengan Jungkook setelah sekian hal yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Tak sampai satu jam, tubuhnya sudah dilecehkan dengan _sex toys._ Bagaimana nanti?

Jadi Jihoon hanya diam. staminanya sudah kandas. Habis. Tak bersisa. Jika setelah ini Jungkook akan memasukkan bullet vibrator pada rektumnya, ia akan diam, jika setelah ini Jungkook akan memperkosa dirinya dengan tangan, pensil, pipa atau apapun, Jihoon sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan menerima.

" _eungh! Mhh...!"_

Tahu tahu Jungkook sudah berpindah tempat. Duduk tepat disisinya, dan kembali memasukkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubang senggamanya yang masih basah.

Jihoon melenguh. Mendesah. Berusaha menahan jemari Jungkook yang bergerak kian brutal karena mendapatkan respon menggemaskan dari si _submissive._ Jihoon pun mendapati Jungkook yang menatap nya begitu memuja. Melebarkan sepasang tungkai pendeknya. Terkesima dengan bagaimana lubang itu melebar tatkala jarinya masuk hingga pangkal, dan menutup perlahan ketika jemari panjang itu keluar.

" _ukh! Hah... m – nah..."_

Satu jari lagi lolos. Disusul jari berikutnya sehingga total jari Jungkook yang ada didalam lubang becek itu adalah empat.

Tapi Jihoon tak sanggup menghitung.

Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan sakit yang berkolaborasi dengan geli yang samar samar hadir.

" _Jung... Jungkook... – ukh! Mh – mh-... mnh..."_

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Jihoon yang bersemu merah. Basah oleh keringat. Berkilau dengan air liur. Berhiaskan air mata yang jatuh sedikit demi sedikit.

Jungkook menyeringai.

Wanita cantik itu meningkatkan tempo kocokannya pada _vagina_ Jihoon. Tak mempedulikan Jihoon yang kini hanya mampu terbaring dengan otot yang lemas dan kulit yang sensitif terhadap rangsangan. _Klitoris_ si manis sudah bengkak. Jihoon sendiri dapat merasakan bagaimana bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya itu terasa kenyal ketika ditekan, ia yakin Jungkook pun demikian. Memikirkannya semakin membuat kepala Jihoon berat. Pun sepasang manik bening yang basah itu. mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ekspresinya persis seperti orang yang tidak sadar dengan mata terbuka.

Suara kecipak bergema didalam kamar apartemen Jungkook yang temaram. Hanya diterangi oleh lampur tidur di kedua sisi ranjang. Dan _glowing stiker_ yang bercahaya redup. Kecipak basah itu bercampur dengan suara erangan, lenguhan, dan desahan Park Jihoon. Sesekali ia memekik. Mengais ampun yang bahkan tak dihiraukan.

" _Jung... Jung... Jungkook... -!"_

Jungkook menyeringai senang. Merekam detik detik dimana Jihoon memekik keras dan menyemburkan cairan bening dengan deras.

" _eungh... ng... – ng...-..."_

Park Jihoon mengaing lirih dengan mata bening nan basah yang setengah terbuka. Tak mampu berkata kata. Terlebih ketika Jungkook mematri tangan kanannya yang basah oleh cairan orgasme miliknya. Mendesau malu ketika Jungkook membawa dirinya mendekat pada Jihoon, memperlihatkan tangannya yang benar benar basah oleh cairan bening nan kental, kemudian menjilat nya didepan si manis dengan begitu kasual. _Jungkook sering melakukan ini. ia paham betul kalau nafsu si_ _ **'penerima'**_ _akan bangkit kembali setelah menyaksikan cairan cintanya terlihat begitu nikmat bagi orang lain._

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Jungkook memiringkan kepala, memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Jihoon, membagikan rasa _amis_ cairan tersebut, beserta air liur nya dengan senang hati. Kehilangan kekuatan untuk tetap tersadar, Jihoon memejamkan mata, membiarkan relung hatinya dipenuhi keputus asaan. Membuka bibirnya dengan sukarela agar Jungkook puas.

 _Mencoba untuk mengikuti alur permainan sahabatnya._

Ciuman itu terputus. Dan Jihoon masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Ji?"

Manik bening itu perlahan lahan terbuka. Dan ia membulat samar ketika mendapati Jungkook menatapnya gamang. Wanita cantik bermarga Jeon itu menghela nafas. Menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi Jihoon. Melempar dildo tadi entah kemana. Kemudian menyelimuti Jihoon yang hanya bisa menurut.

Jihoon bahkan tidak mampu menghela nafas ketika Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh si manis dan membuat tubuh mereka kembali tak berjarak. Jihoon bisa merasakan kecupan lembut Jungkook dikepalanya. Jadi ia yang kelelahan perlahan lahan mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur didalam pelukan Jungkook.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jihoon sudah tersadar semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Ia tidak terbangun di kamar Jungkook. Melainkan dikamarnya sendiri. Kamar bernuansa lembut yang berkebalikan dengan kamar monokrom Jungkook.

Jihoon hanya menghela nafas. Menarik _plushie_ kelinci miliknya untuk dipeluk. Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Mengabaikan bagian selatannya yang terasa agak ngilu.

Jungkook hanya bermain main dengan vagina nya. Tidak dengan anggota tubuh yang lain selain bibir. Payudara pun tidak. Gadis bersurai pirang itu meraba tubuh nya yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Jungkook memindahkannya kekamar, setelah jatuh tertidur. Ia menghirup tubuhnya yang tidak menguarkan aroma amis dan keringat, melainkan aroma sabun Jungkook. Sahabatnya itu juga memandikannya selagi ia tidak sadar.

Jihoon tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Marah kah? Sedih kah? Senang kah?

Yang terakhir itu lebih tidak masuk akal.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Aroma sosis panggang menyapa indra penciuman Jihoon ketika ia melangkah terseok. Mencari keberadaan Jungkook didalam apartemen sahabatnya cantiknya.

Jeon Jungkook sedang memanggang sesuatu sembari melamun. Surai hitamnya yang basah dibiarkan tergerai. Ia terlalu larut dalam dunia nya, hingga tak menyadari – Jihoon yang berbalut selimut sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia membalik _bacon_ dengan tidak bersemangat.

"seru banget ya?"

"anjir! Si Buluq ga pake kolor!"

"hah?"

"aduh!"

Jungkook sontak menoleh kebelakang sembari memegangi jemari tangan kanannya yang terkena cipratan minyak.

Ia menyesal setengah mati karena sudah salah tingkah dan menoleh. Karena Park Jihoon yang terlihat seperti bayi karena membungkus tubuh dengan selimut, menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir nya yang menggemaskan.

"kamu itu gimana sih? Kook! Tangannya sini!"

"ga usah!"

Jungkook menarik tangannya dari Jihoon dan buru buru mematikan kompor. Tanpa menatap Jihoon sedikitpun.

Kali ini Jihoon yang terkejut karena penolakan Jungkook.

Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jihoon dengan ekspresi yang menyimpan segudang makna. Ekspresi campur aduk yang tidak bisa Jihoon terjemahkan. Jihoon tertegun ketika menyaksikan Jungkook mengacak surai hitamnya dengan tangan kanan yang terluka, mengerang tertahan, kemudian menundukkan kepala.

Jungkook memendam sesuatu

Dan Jihoon merasa ia harus tahu

 _Karena itu pasti berhubungan dengan_ _ **their friendship**_

 _ **Or else?**_

Jadi Jihoon menantang Jungkook dengan tatapan. Merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk mengenai dirinya yang harus kehilangan teman.

 _Karena Jungkook sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesar yang ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu tahu –_

– _sekalipun pada akhirnya rahasia tersebut justru menjadi bom waktu._

"aku dipaksa"

Kini Jungkook sudah mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapan Jihoon. Menatap mata sebening angkasa itu tanpa minat _– setidaknya itu yang Jihoon lihat dan Jihoon simpulkan –_

"aku hampir diperkosa sama paman aku" Jihoon tersedak air liurnya sendiri "suami bibi aku. Aku hampir bunuh dia kook"

Air mata mulai menggenang di iris Jihoon "kamu tahu kenapa aku ngga pernah pulang ke rumah? aku ngga mau liat bibi aku berkorban buat aku lebih jauh kook. Paman aku bilang ke orang orang kalau yang menggoda dia itu aku. sampe semua tetangga tahu. Sampe keluarga besar ibu aku tahu. Sampe tetangga aku, guru guru aku di sekolah tahu. Kamu pikir kenapa aku jauh jauh dari masan buat sekolah di Seoul? Kenapa aku ngga bisa langsung terbuka terus bisa banyak ngomong sama orang lain kecuali kamu? Kamu pikir kenapa aku ngga bisa pulang kerumah?!"

Yang terakhir – Jihoon berteriak dengan suara tercekik

"aku ngga bisa kook! Aku ngga bisa!"

"apa aku harus bilang 'Jungkook, aku udah pernah bercinta sama laki laki' begitu? Biar diantara kita ngga ada rahasia lagi?!"

Jihoon menangis keras sekali

"aku ngga mau orang disini tahu kook. Aku ngga mau kamu tahu"

Tapi si manis masih berusaha untuk berbicara sekalipun nafasnya sudah tersendat

"aku ngga bisa ngasih tahu kamu _**aib**_ aku gitu aja. Aku ngga mau kamu jijik, terus kamu ninggalin aku... kamu itu orang pertama yang nawarin buat cerita, buat tinggal, buat bersandar lebih dulud"

Jihoon menyeka air mata yang menganak dari sepasang obsidian bening nya dengan kasar

"aku ngga mau kehilangan kamu Jeon Jungkook... – ukh..."

Hanya suara Jihoon. Hanya suara tangisan Jihoon yang terdengar di apartemen wanita bermarga Jeon itu. Jihoon menangis tersedu. Beberapa kali tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Cara menangisnya tak jauh berbeda dari anak berusia lima tahun yang berpisah dengan ibunya di taman bermain.

 _Ah, tidak juga_

 _Jimin sudah mengalami ditinggal selama lamanya oleh kedua manusia paling berharga dalam hidupnya beberapa tahun silam_

' _Jihoon tidak seharusnya selemah ini kan?'_

Jadi Jungkook hanya menatap Jihoon dalam diam

Menyaksikan Jihoon yang menangis tak ubahnya anak kecil

Selang beberapa menit. Tangisan Jihoon tak kunjung mereda. Wanita cantik yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur dan mendarat di kepala bersurai pirang itu.

Memberikan tepukan pelan di kepala yang lebih pendek.

"lu nangis kek bocah tau ga"

Isakan Jihoon mereda ketika Jungkook menariknya kedalam pelukan dengan lembut.

"gue ngga bilang jijik kan?" Jungkook mengecup surai pirang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Helaan nafas kembali lolos ketika Jihoon akhirnya membalas merengkuh pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh mungil Jihoon ke meja makan. Membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. Paras manis Jihoon yang basah dengan pipi merona merah dan mata agak membengkak. Namun tetap mempesona di mata Jungkook. Serta paras ayu Jungkook dengan kantung mata tebal yang membuat Jihoon tersadar – kalau sahabatnya sama sekali tidak tidur.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Tangis Jihoon sudah berhenti total. Meski ia masih beberapa kali sesenggukan. Sedangkan Jungkook membiarkan Jihoon menghabiskan sisa sisa tangisnya dengan cara yang menurut Jungkook sangat imut.

Jungkook tertawa kecil "udah lah. Masa lu ga bosan nangis terus?"

Jihoon merengut. Ia mengeluarkan suara rengekan pelan.

"udahlah Ji. Lu tuh udah mau dua puluh dua" jeda "gue juga"

Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis "mau tahu rahasia gue ji?"

Jihoon diam. tahu kalau Jungkook akan melanjutkan dan Jungkook juga mengetahui keterdiaman Jihoon berarti iya.

"gue tau gue ga doyan cowok sejak gue SMP" sudut bibir itu terangkat semakin tinggi "gue mulai pacaran sama cewek dari kelas satu SMA. Jangan tanya mantan gue ada berapa. Gue yakin lu tetap kaget meski lu udah liat banyaknya _sex toys_ dikamar gue. Gue juga punya... _well_ – semacam kelainan dalam seks

Gue ngga akan puas kalo ngga menyiksa _submisive_ gue Hoon. Dan lu – adalah orang pertama yang bukan pacar gue, tapi langsung gue bawa ke ranjang, dan anehnya –

– Gue ngga bisa _abusive_ sama lu"

Manik bening Jihoon membulat samar. Ia merasakan hangat di pipinya ketika Jungkook mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"gue emang ngga bisa kasar sama lu dari awal Ji. Mungkin sampe mati ngga akan pernah bisa"

Jungkook sengaja menggesekkan hidung mereka. Mengalirkan desiran manis kedalam relung hati sepasang sahabat yang kini saling berhadapan. Memunculkan kupu kupu yang berterbangan didalam perut Jungkook. Serta rasa mual menyenangkan dalam diri Jihoon.

"perempuan yang gue bawa pulang waktu hujan empat bulan yang lalu – " Jungkook menatap Jihoon tepat dimata. Menikmati bagaimana manik bening itu menatapnya dalam "– adalah cinta pertama gue?"

"gue takut lu jijik sama gue karena, _yea..._ lu itu agamanya kuat banget" Jungkook tertawa canggung

" _so Ji, how's that?"_

" _what?"_ Jihoon balik bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil karena gemas dengan Jihoon yang kini menatapnya _sok polos._

 _ **Si manis ini tahu betul apa maksud pertanyaannya**_

" _jadi pacar gue?"_

Kini Jihoon tertawa lepas dengan suaranya yang sengau. Masih dengan wajah nyaris tak berjarak, - Jihoon menatap Jungkook lembut

" – _can i say no?"_

Jungkook menggeleng

" _ **no"**_

Kemudian Jeon Jungkook melumat bibir tipis itu perlahan seolah Jihoon adalah boneka porselen mahal yang rapuh dan harus diperlakukan sedemikian hati hati. Mencecap bilah bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian. Menghisapnya pelan.

" _but..., aku kasih kamu kebebasan"_ Jungkook berbisik tepat dihadapan bibir Jihoon yang basah _"aku terima kalau kamu menolak"_

Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook dan balas berbisik _**"aku ngga bisa kehilangan kamu –**_

– _**kamu tahu itu kan?"**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _やり残したこと、なんにもないくらい_ _,_ _君の隣でさ、笑い続けていたいと思うんだ_

" _aku ingin tetap tersenyum dengan berada disisimu. Jadi dengan begitu aku tidak akan menyesali apapun ketika waktunya tiba"_

 _ ***Jeon Jungkook & Park Jihoon***_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pojokan nyampah Rac-Chan:**

 _Ketahuilah, -_

 _ **Aku nulis ini disebelah adikku yang baru pulang dari pesantren :')**_

 _/edisi kakak laknat/_

 _Tu bocah satu tahu aku demen yaoi dari jaman baheula. Tahu pula aku rada mesom. Tapi semoga dia kaga sepinter itu buat sadar kakaknya lagi nulis 'sesuatu'_

 _Aku minta maaf kalau works ini terlalu panjang dan romance nya ngga ngefeel_

 _Ini girls x girls. Awalnya aku mau bikin panwink tapi, Guanlin ngga bisa memerankan tokoh dalam imajinasi aku dengan baik. I don't see an a_ _ **abusive**_ _character in Guanlin. so i denied it._

 _Apa menurut kalian penjabaran karakter Jihoon disini udah ngena? Aku fokus sama romance nya ngomong ngomong. Lagu_ _ **vocaloid**_ _yang_ _ **shinpakusuu #0822**_ _ini berhasil bikin aku kobam karena liriknya yang super bikin aku baper dan ngedengerin lagu ini berulang kali /tolong jangan heran kalau aku bakal ngepublish works lagi dengan judul serupa :D muhehehe/_

 _Actually, aku pernah ada ide bikin works original yang nyeritain yuri kek gini. Tokoh tokohnya kurang lebih sama dengan yang di works ini. tapi mungkin ngga akan aku publish deh. Karena aku mau fokus nulis ff aja._

 _Kak guanlinbunny, ini emang telat publish dua hari :3. Padahal dua hari yang lalu kita sampe ngga tidur mikirin ide ide laknat. Hutang diriku yang lain bisa dinanti ya kak. Dan kak min_ve, gimana menurut kakak? Sudah agak memuaskan belum?terus kak homojeon, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku pinjem konsep yuri ya kak :3 ehehehe._

 _ **PS:**_

 _ **KALO NC NYA KURANG HOT AMPUNI AING YA GAES**_

 **\- E**

 _ **sincerely**_

' _ **shouharaku'**_

 _ **040718**_


End file.
